Site X
Location A fenced off facility that sits 70km NW of Nistaraah, several buildings, a bunch of lights on rods that provide visuals in a blizzard (which is upcoming in an hour). The facility was designed to be fairly hidden, but since the apocalypse they realised that their facility could draw the wrong attention in terms of salvagers and so did what they could to convey a sense of danger so that no one would go there. On one's approach, there are a lot of signs that have been jury-rigged about, in things that could be understood to mean "Death" no matter your language. When they reach the fence line, they'd notice that it's been patched in places, and that the outer gate has been barricaded from the outside. There are carved wooden and stone masks by the barricade that show various expressions of pain. They use radioactivity spoofing technology to create a slow increase in rad detection. There is an aircraft hangar with two side doors, both with faux external barricades, and a large external hangar door. The radioactivity spoofing technology creates the impression of a rad-capable psyker within by creating the slow increase in apparent radioactivity within. There's also heavy industrial magnets inside the warehouse that leads into their facility to allow movement of heavy cargo, which they have realigned and positioned so that assailants can have their weapons wrenched from their hands -- or be bodily lifted into the air should they be augmented. This, paired with a robot that has a synthetic face stretched over its face-plate, is the last elements of smoke and mirrors to convince most trespassers to leave the powerful psyker behind.... Seekers History with Site X Site X has been in communication with Triway Facility since the incident when their separated pieces of the Sentinel Core Propulsion System allowed them to talk via their computers even while the network was down. They also had many systems bugged around Hope but had no access to them while the communications satellites were down. After the satellites were brought back online, a group of Lighthouse Mission followers discovered that the Lobetful Cloning Facility was bugged by someone called Malleykat. They took the bug that had been installed in pre-Incident days so that they could later communicate with her. After speaking with the Core regarding Malleykat, they discovered Site X's connection to Triway Facility. After the Seekers formed, the Seekers decided to use Site X's facility and staff to help protect them from hackers while investigating the Nostromo Nightclub in virtual reality. Over a dozen of their members went to the facility to get involved. Unfortunately this led to Salvation uncovering the location of the site, unknown to either the Site X members or the Seekers. An hour after the Seekers left Site X for the Limbo Radio Station, Salvation arrived but were scared off by the smoke and mirrors trickery suggesting the place was a trap set for them and filled with at least one powerful psyker. After the events at the Limbo Radio Station, the Seekers, Limbo Operatives and the human refugees returned to Site X to rest for 12 hours while essential repairs were undertaken to the Aquila and so those present could rest before making the flight back to Triway Facility. Populace There are a total of 18 individuals living in Site X -- many of whom are now related. The youngest member of Site X is Malleykat, who is 33-years-old. They have been cut off from the rest of civilisation since the apocalypse but have continued communication with Triway Facility using their Sentinel pylon to allow Virtual Reality meetings. Category:Locations Category:Narrative